


Of Starbucks and Monster

by Itch



Series: Sabriel One Shots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AND TRUST ME, BUT IT''LL SPOIL IT, College AU, IM NOT TAGGING THE ENDING, M/M, NO ARCHIVE WARNINGS ON IT, SO MUCH FLUFF, YOU DONT WANT ME TO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is worried for the health of the guy sitting next to him in his lecture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Starbucks and Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janimoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janimoon/gifts).



> This is for Janimoon because they're amazing and I luv them :33

Sam fell into his seat in the lecture theatre with a wide yawn, pulling his laptop out of his bag and setting it in front of him. Someone sat next to him; a golden haired boy carrying a Starbucks cup and a can of Monster energy drink. Sam watched him with wide eyes as the boy cracked the can open, poured it all into the coffee, before chugging the entire thing in one go, crushing the paper cup and shaking his head.

 “Let’s do this.” He said, staring right ahead.

 “Are… you feeling okay?” Sam asked, worried for the guy’s poor heart… and for whatever had driven him to such extremes.

 “Am now. I’m Gabriel.” He held a hand out, and Sam shook it.

 “Sam, Winchester.” He tagged his surname on the end mainly so people knew he was related to Dean Winchester, the guy who’d done the second best leavers prank at New Hope High. Second best. He saw a twinkle in Gabriel’s eye and he tried to ignore it, opening up Facebook and opening a chat with his friend Castiel.

Cas, a guy just sat next to me, chugged a coffee/energy drink combo, and crushed the cup.

He saw the little ‘seen’ pop up, and Cas replied.

That’s my brother Sam.

Sam looked at the small golden haired man who was scribbling in a notebook. Shit. That was the older brother Sam had had a crush on whilst he was in high school, but Gabriel never noticed him. The lecturer walked in, and Sam closed Facebook, making notes.

 

At the end as he was leaving he felt a hand on his elbow, and he turned to see Gabriel grinning at him.

 “Hey, you seem like the kinda guy who likes ice cream.Wanna come out for ice cream with me, now?” Gabriel shifted his weight from leg to leg and Sam couldn’t help but notice the smaller man’s slim hips and muscled thighs. Okay, those jeans were too tight around all the right places to be legal. Sam realised at that moment he was staring at Gabriel’s thighs. “See something you like?” He heard the older Novak drawl and he went scarlet.

 “Ice cream- yeah, sounds good.” He replied, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Gabriel beamed and looped his arm with Sam’s practically marching him to the ice cream parlour.

 

Don’t take Gabriel out for ice cream on a whim Sam chanted to himself as Gabriel paid way too much attention to that damn spoon. He couldn’t even retaliate - Gabriel hadn’t been the one caught staring at his thighs. He guessed it was apt punishment.

 “So Samalam, you still got that crush on me that you had in 8th grade?” Gabriel said as if it was the most normal thing in the world and Sam choked on air.

 “You knew about that?” He asked, burying his face in his hands. Of course Gabriel knew about that.

 “Cassie told me.” Sam was going to kill Cas. “Mainly because he thought if I knew I’d do something about it.” Sam maybe was going to kill Cas.

 “Wait what?”

 “Cas knew I had a crush on you too, but you were Winchester’s dweeby baby brother and I knew if I even breathed in your direction Dean’d have my head on a spike.” He said matter-of-factly, humming as he had another mouthful of bubblegum ice cream. “So I told Cas, he got my drift, then he went and dated Dean.” Both of them laughed then. It was true, Cas had been dating Dean for the past year and a half. “Anyway, back to the important people in this tale, ie us, I decided to grab the moose by the antlers and ask you on a date.” He made eye contact with Sam, and Sam couldn’t help but feel a shudder go through him. He could get used to looking into those gold eyes.

 

Dean came home and spotted Sam’s worn grey Stanford t-shirt over the back of the sofa. Huh. Why would Sam take off his shirt and throw it over the sofa? Maybe it’d gotten wet or… something. He then noticed Sam’s blue and grey plaid shirt laying on the floor in a pool of cloth. Something wasn’t right.

 “Sammy?” Dean called, and he heard a muffled shit and a scuffling from Sam’s room. Dean barked out a laugh and sat on the sofa, balling up Sam’s shirt and throwing it over his shoulder to land on top of the plaid. Sam emerged from his room looking sheepish, hair messy and a love bite already forming on his collarbone. He picked up his shirt and pulled it on, ignoring the smug smirk from Dean. “So, who’s the lucky girl?” Dean teased, looking over at Sam.

 “Dean, it’s not-”

 “Hello!” Gabriel swaggered into the room, hands in the pockets of Sam’s pyjama trousers. Dean’s smile darkened.

 “You.” Gabriel gave Dean a wave before going back into Sam’s room.

 “You two know each other?” Sam was royally confused. Dean seemed pissed. Not angry thankfully, he just seemed pissed about the fact Sam was with Gabriel.

 “Know how I did the second best leavers prank?” Dean said, and Sam nodded. “Gabriel’s was the best. It took him 6 months to orchestrate, two to get in place, and happened over the course of a week in seven ‘acts’ as he called them.” He broke into a wide grin, getting up and patting Sam’s shoulder. “Be careful, he can, and will, prank the living hell out of you if you give him a reason.” Sam didn’t like the sound of that.

 

It’d been five years since Gabriel walked into Sam’s lecture, added a whole can of energy drink to a coffee and downed the entire thing, and here they were sitting on the bonnet of the Impala (Dean let Sam borrow it, a five year anniversary is an important one) each with a cold bottle of beer looking up at the darkening sky, stars appearing in smattering of tiny silver spots.

 “You into astrology Sam-my-man?” Gabriel asked, taking a swig of beer.

 “Not really? I think the stars are pretty.” He laughed.

 “You’re what, a Taurus right?” Sam nodded, feeling Gabriel watching him. Gabriel at up, pointing at the sky and moving his finger like he was doing an imaginary dot to dot. “There - Taurus constellation.” He wrapped his arm around Sam’s shoulder, pulling him closer. Sam followed Gabriel’s finger and smiled. “And the Gabriel star is right next to it - what a coincidence.” He winked at Sam, who beamed and kissed Gabriel on the cheek. Despite their five year relationship Gabriel had never said ‘I love you’ too Sam, although he didn’t mind, because Gabriel showed his affection in other ways. He remembered Sam’s star sign, his favourite sweets, the fact he went for runs at Tuesday from 5am to 7am without fail even in the snow. Sam hadn’t said I love you too yet - but he wanted it to be mutual.

 

Sam dropped the empty bottle onto the grass and looked at Gabriel, admiring his profile in the dim light. He’d never gotten over exactly how gorgeous Gabriel was. He reached into his jacket pocket, wrapping his fingers around a small box and he took a deep breath.

 “Hey, Gabe, can I ask you something?” Gabriel nodded, making a small humming noise as he did. Sam got up, heading over the expanse of grass in front of them, holding his hands to Gabriel to join him. Gabriel did, looking confused. Sam swallowed, getting down onto one knee, pulling out a dark purple box and he breathed slowly, looking up at Gabriel’s eyes. Gabriel seemed stunned, and his eyes watered. No, no, Gabriel Novak does not cry. Sam took in a deep breath and smiled up at Gabriel.

 “We’re no strangers to love… you know the rules, and so do I. A full commitment's what I’m thinking of, you wouldn’t get this from any other guy. I just wanna tell you how I’m feeling, gotta make you understand. I’m never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert yo-” Sam was cut off by Gabriel dragging him up off the floor and kissing him hard.

 “Samuel. Lewis. Winchester. If you do not propose to me properly within the next ten seconds I won’t be saying yes." Gabriel was crying now, Sam's forehead pressed against his.

 "Gabriel Novak, will you marry me?"

 "Fuck yes." Sam picked Gabriel up and clutched him close, Gabriel's legs wrapping around his waist as they shared a kiss. Sam felt Gabriel's lips move as they kissed and he pulled back for a second.

 "Hm?"

 "I love you Sam." Gabriel whispered, and Sam smiled harder than he'd ever smiled before. For the first time in their five year relationship Gabriel had said I love you. And it was perfect.

 "I love you too Gabriel."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading this!!! <3


End file.
